Vacuum capacitor forms capacitance by a pair of electrodes built in a vacuum container (e.g., Patent Publication 1). Vacuum capacitor is equipped with, for example, a pair of terminal electrodes that seals open ends of an insulating pipe and tubular electrode plates that stand on the respective terminal electrodes. In the tubular electrode plates, electrode plates that are different in diameter are concentrically arranged.
Normally, in the vacuum capacitor manufacturing steps, terminal electrodes are disposed on the top and the bottom of the insulating pipe, and then the insulating pipe and the terminal electrodes are brazed. Therefore, at the terminal electrode disposed on the top of the insulating pipe, the electrode plate extends downwardly. If the electrode plate is not brazed to the terminal electrode, the terminal electrode and the electrode plate are separated from each other. Thus, the electrode plate is brazed to the terminal electrode by the first brazing, and then brazing between the insulating pipe and the terminal electrode is conducted by the second brazing. In this manner, brazing of vacuum capacitor is completed by conducting brazing steps at least two times. This is not limited to vacuum capacitors, but is the same even in gas-filled-type capacitors.
However, the increase of the number of brazing steps results in the increase of the capacitor production cost.